Latias' New Journey
by Snivy Thistle
Summary: After the events of the movie Pokemon Heroes, Latias is upset about the loss of her brother. Now a new chapter in her life begins. Please R&R This is a one-shot


_**Snivy: Hello everyone, I must let you know that this is my first fanfic. This is joint with my sister Servine.**_

 _ **Servine; Hello people on this account, don't worry my Castlevania saga thing will be finished at some point in the near distant future of 2035 and I will be 36, god I'm old.**_

 _ **Snivy; Servine please stop. I'm pretty sure that the readers won't want to read this for the whole fanfic. So let's get started.**_

 _ **Servine; Sorry sis. Anyway, this is a Pokémon Fanfiction and I'm not saying anything else. FYI, the film Pokémon Heroes is canon to this fanfic.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own any of this.**_

Latias looked over the oceanic lake as the tears fell from her eyes as Ash watched helplessly. Her brother was gone, forever. But just watching her made Misty cry bitter tears of sadness. Brock put his hand on Ash's shoulder as a mental prompt for him to cheer the sad Pokémon. The ten year old boy slowly walked over to the crying Pokémon as Pikachu climbed off his shoulder.

 _'He's still with you Latias.'_ Pikachu said.

The red dragon cried, _'Oh Pikachu, he isn't. He's dead just like father.'_

 _'But he's still with you, inside your heart and the Soul Dew.'_

 _'Yes I know that. But just thinking of that will make me cry even more.'_

Ash smiled, like he heard what the two of them were talking about, "How about you come with us on our journey?"

 _'Really! You would let me?'_ she said as her mood changed.

 _'Sure you can.'_ Pikachu nodded to his trainer.

"Alright then!" he said tossing the Pokéball onto Latias' head.

She happily let the ball symbolise her ownership with her new trainer.

The young hero was blessed with a new rare Pokémon to occupancy him on his journey. With seven Johto badges already won, it was time for badge number eight.

"Alright then Ash, according to my map the next gym is in Blackthorn city." said Brock.

"Ok, let's go." Misty said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"ALRIGHT! This is a three on three match between leader Clair and challenger Ash. Let the battle begin!"

"Go Kingdra!"

"Snorlax go!"

The two Pokémon flew out from their respective trainer's hands and onto the battlefield.

"Kingdra use Swift."

The seahorse let out stars from its mouth and the attack bounced right off Snorlax's body. Its trainer was shocked.

"Damn it. Use Hydro Pump."

Again the attack was reflected by Snorlax's gigantic body. The opponent happily stood there, taking the attacks.

"Snorlax, use Hyper Beam."

"Dodge then Hydro Pump."

But Clair's Pokémon failed to dodge and got a Hyper Beam to the face. The blue Pokémon fell back into the pool as Snorlax recovered from using the powerful attack.

"Alright, use Body Slam Snorlax."

 _'Ok I'm fat. I understand what you're getting at.'_ the Pokémon said as it slammed its massive body into the pool.

But Kingdra slid right underneath its body and surfaced up.

"Use Hyper Beam when Snorlax comes up for air."

"Snorlax, jump as hard as you can."

"Hyper Beam!"

Ash's plan had failed. Snorlax came jumping out of the pool right into Kingdra's attack and that fight was over. Snorlax had been defeated. But Kingdra was too exhausted to continue and fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to continue." the referee said.

"You ready Pikachu?" the Pokémon nodded. "Alright, let's go"

"Gyarados, let's win this." Clair started.

Gyarados launched out of its Pokéball with a hateful cry, as Pikachu came running onto the battlefield.

"Gyarados, Hydro Pump."

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt."

The Pokémon followed their trainer's instructions without hesitation. However, before Pikachu used Thunderbolt Gyarados had an idea.

 _'I wonder if I used Dragon Breath then would it block the next move.'_ Gyarados said with an angry cry.

Then at that moment Pikachu used Thunderbolt

"Dodge it Gyarados." Clair shouted to her Pokémon.

Gyarados just ignored her and used Dragon Breath instead. His idea worked.

"Gyarados, I didn't tell you to do that but good thinking." Clair thought for a moment, she gasped, "Use Bite, let's go."

"Agility then use quick attack." Ash shouted out quickly to Pikachu. The attack missed.

"Quick, Gyarados use Hyper Beam before he can get away with another." The Pokémon went along with Clair's idea and used Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu dodge it." Ash said desperately.

However Pikachu couldn't dodge quick enough and the Hyper Beam hit him. "Pikachu! Come on get up, we can win this"

"Hyper Beam is a really powerful attack Ash." Brock stated. Then Pikachu got up ready to continue.

"Gyarados, let's finish this." Clair said as her Pokémon wrapped itself around Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash shouted to his Pokémon inside of Gyarados' attack. Pikachu shocked Gyarados and in a few moments Gyarados fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle." The referee said.

"Yes" Ash sounded glad.

"This is too early to be glad Ash." Clair said. "Dragonair. Let's go."

"Pikachu, do you think you can continue?" Pikachu let out a reassuring cry to tell his trainer that he was still able to continue.

"Dragonair, use Hyper Beam"

"Pikachu dodge it." Pikachu didn't move quick enough and got a Hyper Beam to the face. Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle" the referee said. "Ash please choose your next Pokémon."

"Ok. It's time to test your abilities. Go Latias!" The red legendary Pokémon came respectively out of her new trainer's Pokéball. Clair and the referee were shocked.

"A-A-A Latias!" Clair stammered "Referee is having a legendary from another region against the rules?"

"Miss Clair, I do not know. No one has ever done so before. Should I call the champion and find out?"

"Ok fine, but be quick." the referee pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. He put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello, Champion Lance . . . Well, Clair has this challenger and he has brought in a legendary Pokémon to challenge the gym with and we were just wondering if it was against the rules or not . . . It's a Latias . . . Ok fine I can wait a bit but can they finish the battle? . . . Ok, thank you Champion Lance goodbye, see you later."

" Well what did he say?"

"He said that he needed to make another call."

"Who was that to?" Brock asked

"The Champion of the Hoenn region because champion Lance wanted him to see this to. But he did say that you could continue with the match."

"Ok then, let's continue. Latias use Dragon Breath."

Dragonair dodged the green beam, but Latias waited a second and attacked the blue dragon with a second breath. Clair's Pokémon fell to the ground, but it got up from the floors of the battlefield and struck with a uncalled Iron Tail. Latias fell with slight anger as she took the blow with full force.

She got back up, "Latias, use Mist Ball."

Latias began to charge up her attack, but all of a sudden her attack stopped charging.

"Latias? What's wrong?" Ash said.

The red Pokémon's eyes began to cloud with tears. As she was hit by Dragonair's tail, she was struck with a distant memory. She saw her brother again, this made her cry sad tears.

"Latias? Use Thunderbolt." Ash cried.

"Now hold on Ash. Can't you see that Latias is upset." Clair said.

Ash walked up onto the battlefield to comfort Latias, "Are you ok? Can you continue?"

 _'No, I-I can't.'_ she cried out.

"I don't think she wants to continue, she looks far too upset. We can postpone the match."

"Thank you." Ash said as he stroked Latias.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx-(3 days later)_

Latias was still a little sad and embarrassed about crying on the battlefield. It was her first real battle and she blew it. The saddened Pokémon lay on the grass of Clair's garden as the doorbell rang. The blue haired woman answered it and standing before her was Lance. The Johto Pokémon Champion and her cousin. She allowed him to enter with Steven, the Hoenn Champion. The two men proudly walked into her home.

"Clair, where's the Latias?" Lance asked.

"She's in the garden. The poor thing is very upset." she said as she lead the men into the garden, where Latias lay on the fine grass.

"Hey there." the dragon master said, "What's wrong?"

Latias revealed the Soul Dew that she held in her hands. Steven noticed the blue orb and retrieved it from Latias' hands.

"I see." Steven said, "She misses Latios."

Just the mentioning of her brother drove her to tears. The two men didn't mean to make her sad.

"Maybe we could bring Latios back." Lance said.

 _'Really.'_

"Lance you must be crazy." Clair said.

"I know how she feels. To lose someone so close to me. I lost my father Latias." he stated.

 _'That's so sad.'_

"But if we have something from Latios, like the Soul Dew. We could place it in a fossil reviving machine and bring him back."  
"That might work." Steven said, "Isn't there one in Pewter City? We could use their machine."

Latias' mood completely change. She was filled with the slightest bit of hope that her brother will return to her.

 _xxxxxxxxxx-(3 days later)_

They entered Pewter City, Brock's home. Latias wasn't in her Pokéball because she was too exited to go in it. So she stood in her 'human' form instead. The two champions decided to gain a low profile so they wouldn't get swarmed with people. "Brock, where's the museum?" Clair asked.

"That's easy, just follow me." Ash and Brock said in unison. Eventually the group came to the museum and went inside. Inside there were all different types of things. They were fossils and skeletons of Pokémon.

"Hello there" a man at the front of the museum said. "Welcome to the Museum Of Science my friends. What can I do for you today?" he said with a big, happy smile on his face.

"We would like you to bring this Pokémon back to life." Brock said.

"Oh, Leader Brock, hello. Of course I will bring this Pokémon back to life for you. Please could I have the fossil?"

"Oh here you go." Brock said as he gave the man the Soul Dew.

"Thank you, this will only take a moment. Please could you sit and wait. I will call you back when it is done." The man left the room and the group went to the right side of the room to wait for the man to come back with Latios, if it had worked. The area that they sat in was private because Brock was a gym leader so we were able to sit here. With knowing this Lance and Steven both took off their cloaks to make them selves more comfortable.

"So Ash," Clair started. "When we get back to Johto, do you wish to continue with our match?"

"If Latias is alright at that point then yes."

"Um . . . Ash, myself and Steven have remembered that if Latias wants to continue with her match then she can." Lance stated.

"However." Steven continued. "You are not allowed to use Latias in the Pokémon League."

"But you are able to use her in the Silver League" Brock and Misty recalled.

"Brock, Misty how did you know?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you know Ash. All gym leaders and referees know the rules." Clair said.

"But how come neither you nor your referee knew if you could or couldn't?"

" It depends on if you can remember it or not. Neither Misty nor Brock could remember during our fight."

"Oh."

"Also the Elite Four know." Steven said. The room was left in silence for the remaining time.

"Excuse me, Leader Brock. The Pokémon that you gave me has been brought back." the man said as he entered the room.

"Oh thank you. You have my respect." Brock said. Latios cried as he entered the room. Latias returned to her Pokémon form.

 _'Brother!'_ Latias cried.

 _'Sister! How have you been?'_

 _'I have been fine brother. I am so glad that you are back.'_

 _'I'm glad to be back. We should fly away, back home to that Italian city.'_

 _'But brother I have been caught by a very nice trainer. He offered to take me on his journey with him.'_

 _'Oh.'_ Latios growled towards Ash, _'I see, well at least he's nice not like those to Team Rocket members that caused my death.'_

 _'Yeah, at least. Brother I would like you to meet the Champion of Johto, Lance, the Champion of Hoenn, Steven and Clair.' she cried as she pointed her head at the Champions and Clair._

 _'I already know Lance sis. He has befriended Ho-Oh and Lugia.'_

 _'Rainbow and Silver!'_

Latios nodded to his sister, _'Do you want to stay with Ash?'_

 _'No brother I don't wish to stay with Ash. I wish to come with you. I'll tell him.'_

Latias went over to Ash, nudged him with her head until she could see the Pokéballs. She grabbed her Pokéball in her mouth. She flew out the window with it. The group with Latios followed her. When they were all outside she flew very high up into the sky, put the Pokéball into her hand and dropped it.

As it fell she cried _'Bye bye captivity!'_

The Pokéball that had kept her captive for six days had shattered into a million pieces in a matter of minutes, when it finally hit the ground.

Latios flew up to Latias and cried _'Oh snap she went there. Good going sis. Now let us fly like jet planes into the rainbow sunset.'_

 _'Let's go brother.'_ Then the both of them flew away into the beautiful rainbow sunset.

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **Servine; I hoped you all like the corny Disney styled happy ending. Mixed in with the anime's favourite ending, a sunset.**_

 _ **Snivy: Servine please don't say that otherwise the readers won't read any of my other stuff. Also the ending was your idea.**_

 _ **Servine; I know, that's why it's corny. Anyway, it don't matter. Read my stuff people, both me and Snivy need your reviews. So yeah.**_

 _ **Snivy: I do recommend Servine's stuff because I have read them. But I do highly recommend her 'Darkness Arises' fanfic. It's really good. But for now bye everyone.**_

 _ **Servine; See ya.**_


End file.
